


After dinner Treat

by NanamiYaoi4Evr



Category: Junjou Romantica
Genre: Boys' Love, Fluff, Humor, Kissing, M/M, Older Man/Younger Man, Teasing, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:14:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22549903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NanamiYaoi4Evr/pseuds/NanamiYaoi4Evr
Summary: Shinobu comes home with an idea for Miyagi. Learning of what his little terrorist has bought for them for dinner. Definitely had it’s advantages. Read on.
Relationships: Miyagi Yoh/Takatsuki Shinobu
Kudos: 19





	After dinner Treat

_** Dinner Treat ** _

__ _ Disclaimer: I don't own Junjou Romantica, or its characters. Just the the idea I thought of. _

During class, Shinobu thought it would be a fun idea to buy frozen treat. He was racking his brain on what flavors to get. He didn’t know what Miyagi would like.

"I guess I’ll get whatever.” 

After school at a supermarket he opensthe freezer taking out the cold delicious treat out. The blond went to the register to pay for what he bought. Smiling he couldn't wait to show the ice creams to Miyagi.

Already at home Miyagi opens the front door of his apartment.Tired as he was his expression read not to be bothered. 

“Damn long dreary day...”It wouldn't happen for a while since he forgot Shinobu was staying with him for a while.

"Welcome back." Shinobu wore an apron.

“ Shinobu, don’t bother me!”

“ Okay. But at least tell me how I look..” a bit disappointed that Miyagi didn't know it was for him.

He rose a brow as a yawn stifled out, “You look ridiculous." He replies laying on the couch. 

“I'm dressed like this for you!" Shinobu snatched the controller sitting on Miyagi's lap.

“ Go away! I'm still not that impressed...”

“ You're going to take those words back when you find out you're in love with me."

“You should check on the food." Miyagi began lighting a cigarette. _'I want to see if you'll be able to pull that off.'_

Shinobu glowered as he got off of Miyagi's lap going back to the kitchen. While cooking there wasn't much conversation going on as Miyagi rested his tired eyes. Shinobu paid attention to his cooking making sure his love would enjoy tonight's dinner.

“ It smells like it's almost done." Miyagi spoke opening his eyes.

“Yes I just need to stir it a bit more." Shinobu answered.

He got off his couch. Deciding on taking his time to set up the table. Getting a little hungry even though dinner was almost done Miyagi went to the freezer, opening the door he was surprised to see two cartons of ice cream.

‘ _What's with these cartons…?'_ he pulled them out showing it to the younger teen. "You bought these for what reason?"

“I just felt like getting them. Is there a problem?"

“ I don't like ice cream." Miyagi answered shuffling the cartons back inside the freezer.

“How should I know?" the teen snapped, grey eyes glaring at blue eyes.

“ Well you’ll know for the next time." He sits down.

“You don't appreciate the things I get or do for you!" Shinobu continued glaring at his love as he served him the food.

“That's a lie." Miyagi smelled the food and right away knew it was cabbages.

The teen mixed cabbages with different things. He sucks it up while eating. Quietness stirred all over the apartment.  Shinobu gazed up a bit at him as he ate. Noticing a hard stare as he looked back. The hard glare made him feel guilty. As he wasn’t sure why. 

“I'm going to throw away those cartons.”

“ No, don't its fine."

“You said you don't like sweet things."

“I decided to try it after dinner." Miyagi blinked a few times shocked to see a smile appearing on Shinobu. 'He looks so adorable smiling.'

“Are you serious?" Grey eyes brightened.

“Yes, I should always appreciate the things you make for me." Miyagi finished eating, as he stood up. 'Sometimes you can't even cook right.'

“I'm going to try hard to make dinner for you enjoyable." The teen vowed more to himself.

“I'm sure you are."

Shinobu began watching Miyagi going to the freezer as he took out one of the cartons he bought. Not knowing which one the older male took out, he prayed that Miyagi would like it.

He sighed when reading the flavors of both cartons. Closing his eyes he decided on the one that didn't look nasty to him.  He took out the butter pecan ice cream and began serving himself.

“I like that ice cream." Shinobu startled him.

“ You gave me a heart attack, Shinobu."

“Sorry Miyagi." The teen began serving himself too. The one that wasn’t opened.

The flavor was strawberry. His idea was to experiment the ice creams with Miyagi. He figured the man wouldn’t have the guts or balls to do it though. Grey eyes watched what he was doing. 

“ Does that taste good?" Miyagi asked, as he licked the spoon he was using.

“...Uh y-yes…" Shinobu blushed looking away. 

“What's wrong, Shinobu?"

“I…j-just l-like…what you were doing with your tongue…"

“You mean licking up the spoon?" Confused a bit, until he understood what the boy meant.

“Y-yes." He blushed brighter red looking away.

Miyagi chuckled teasing the teen with his tongue again. Eyes closed looking away at the playful Miyagi. “ Open your eyes, Shinobu." This time Miyagi took the boy’s own ice cream and tasted it.

‘ _Doesn't taste that bad.'_ Miyagi turned his head kissing his lips with ice cream all over his mouth.

They were kissing passionately sharing their sweet ice cream tastes with each other. The teen fumbled with the male's white dress shirt, but helped him pinning him to the kitchen floor.

“Please don't." Shinobu was scared.

“I'm not going to do anything that scares you."

Their ice creams splattered over as they hit the floor themselves. Miyagi ignores it close to ravishing Shinobu’s wet moist lips. The younger man looks back at the fallen cold treat on the floor. 

“Our cold treats is all over the floor."

“We can take care of that later." Miyagi assured as he took off Shinobu's apron. "Not to admit it but you looked so adorable with this on."

“I thought you didn't like me wearing it?"

“I lied." Miyagi claimed the boys' swollen lips again. Taking this chance he groped the teen's member, even though both were still clothed.

For a while Miyagi went down on the teen, as the favor was returned. The ice cream cartons were used as experiment thanks to Miyagi's idea. The idea was pouring their cold treats all over each other and licking it up sexually. With the use of their tongues sensually as ever.

Shinobu blushed whenever Miyagi told him to lick a certain spot with his cute pink tongue. Heloved the ice cream idea being used for their fun time. Beforethey take it to the next step and have sex.

The end.

Please leave positive or negative feedback. Even when it comes to grammar errors.

Laters :3


End file.
